Starstrukk
by Twilightaddict121
Summary: Bella Meets a rich Edward at his house party, and falls in love, but her B.F.F has other plans, I stink at summeries! R
1. Dance floor moves

Me and Jessica were going to a club in Hollywood, we moved there from forks a couple months ago after my boyfriend Jake left me.

"Almost there!" She shrieked, such a blonde. I giggled at Jess, and she gave me a vain look.

"You know we could meet some cute guys! Mike will be jealous!" I teased her, since she was married to Mike Newton.

"Bella!" She gripped the steering wheel of our new Camero. We drove up to the huge mansion, an iron Gate blocking some crashers coming in. Since we were sorta popular, we got in pretty fast, parking the Chevy by the curb. I was wearing a purple mini dress and Jess wore a blue floral dress and a blue wrap.

"Lets first go check out the food!" I said. Jess was sort of Anorexic, so I forced her to down some food. We walked to the bar, and ordered some food.

"Hmm, ill have the Smoked Salmon with a Diet Coke." I said to the Bar attendant. Jess wanted a lot of drinks, but she was a bride to be, so she passed. I excused myself to the nice bathroom, even a T.V and music. I washed my face in warm water, re-applying some makeup and strode out. When Jess saw me, she squealed and pointed to a group of pale faced men and Women, two couples and a single man looking at me or Jess.

"Who is that?" I scoffed. He was a God, or at least a angel. He had bronze hair, and he wore and attractive shirt buttoned down, some jeans and nice shoes. He was locked dead on my body, and I felt self-conscious.

"Go introduce yourself, Bells!" Jessica Squealed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the dance floor where he was going and accidentally tripped into him, knocking him into the bathroom

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I breathed.

"I'm Bella, Pleasure to meet you" I held my hand out

"The pleasure is mine, I'm Edward Cullen." He Kissed my hand. He was my Bronzed beauty.

"Do you want to go hang out? This is my pad, so I have some great spots." His eyebrow raised. He took my hand and lead me out into the packed dance floor, Jess caught a look at me and smiled. I Raised my hand to wave, and mouthed _I love him!_ She giggled and Edward took me to a beautiful master suite with a balcony.

"Welcome to my room, Bella" He breathed my name. I blushed, and he looked at me with some unreadable expression. I noticed his eyes are, Butterscotch. And he was pale, not sickly.

"Umm, are your eyes Golden?" I asked. He quickly closed his eyes, and thought for a long time.

"Contacts, now I have something I want to show you. Did you bring a bathing suit?" He asked. Of course I always have one under my outfit!

"Yes" I quickly ran to his bathroom, and slipped out of my fancy dress, when he undressed and was waiting on the balcony. What is he planning?

**What is Edward planning? find out in next chapter of _Starstrukk_**


	2. Hold me, Love me

"I want you to hold on to my back" He purred, I couldn't help but giggle. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he grabbed my legs and hoisted me on his back.

"Don't scream, but im going to jump into the pool" He quickly ran off the balcony and we fell smack into the middle. I screamed in delight. I think I've fallen in love with a barren. He pulled me up onto his shoulders, where I saw his other pale-faced family looking in horror and anger. A small pixie-like girl, no more than 25, was squealing.

"Edward? Who are they? And why are they staring at us?" I asked him thoughtfully. I felt him gulp in a breath, and sigh

"They're my Family. The big muscle guy is Emmet, the blonde boy is Jasper, the Pixie is Alice, The blonde model is Rosalie, and I must be Edward." He said. I giggled and hugged him harder.

"Wait, Edward, since the parties almost over, I need your digits." I purred, and cupped his chin and kissed his head.

"Why don't you spend the night and then we exchange numbers" He flirted. I squealed as he dunked me in the water. I knew I had five eyes checking me out in the water, but I didn't care. Edward pulled me out of the water, bridal-style, over to the door.

"Go get dressed, love. I'll be waiting" He wiggled his eyebrow in that saucy way I fell for him. I quickly got dressed into a summer dress and some blue wedges** (A/N: Outfit on profile)** and strutted to the dance floor where Edward was drooling over me.

"Wow, you look simply breathtaking, love" He came behind me and cupped his hands around my eyes.

"Edward!" I squealed. He took his hands off of my eyes and took my hand

"Will you dance with me, Bella?" He kissed my hand.

"Of course, Edward" The music slowed down and he put his hands on my waist and I put my arms on his shoulder, resting my head on his shoulder. He took and invitation to lower his hands, and I gladly took it. He kissed my hair, and I leaned into him closely.

"Bella, I think we are a great match, but I have a girlfriend" He spoke softly. I quickly pushed him off

"WHAT!" I exploded. I quickly slapped him before running up the huge stairs and grabbing my bag. Jessica was waiting in the Camero and I hopped in the passenger side while Edward raced after me.

"Jess, we need to get to the mansion. Edward won't find us there. He was seeing another girl. Oh crap! I gave him my number, shoot!" I slapped my head.

"Bells, bell slow down! So he's stalking you pretty much?" Jess asked. We were nearly there by now. Surely we will be in the gates by now!!


	3. Kiss n' Tell

"Bella, you got to get over this Edward guy!" Jessica said to me

We were splitting a tub of vanilla ice cream while watching _Real housewives of New York_. I watched fame addicts before, like Edward. I missed him dearly, yet he still had a girlfriend. I would dream of him calling me and asking for me back, yet no real life fantasy. I had been in my room sketching him in a bathing suit when Jessica caught me. She thought i was sketching a design for her wedding dress. She is Engaged to Mike Newton, a baby faced man who yes, had a huge crush on me but settled for Jess.

"I... Just can't. His eyes, the velvet sound of his voice, it haunts me." I sighed.

Life was just to hard with celebs. They date you to get on the cover of _US or People _but i wanted a real, pure relationship with a popular dude. My life consisted on a man who would stick up for me, like my first date, Eric Yorke. He was a perfect boyfriend, yet nothing more than that. He loved me with everything he had, yet i soon realized i didn't love him anymore. I shook my head to get Eric out of my mind.

"Bells, we need to get your mind off of Deadward." She said.

With a flick of the hand, she had my wrist in her hand, dragging me up to her huge Hollywood vanity. You know, the ones with the gigantic light bulbs and the gold outline. I knew exactly what she had in mind. Make-over time, then Barbie dress-up, and then to the mall. Classic Chick stuff. She loved being young, and would talk to me for hours over Justin Timberlake or Britney Spears. It was annoying most of the time, yet i learned to love it. Before this flashback was over, she already painted my face over and was fitting me into a pale pink tube top, and bell-bottom jeans. Barbie Bella was almost ready.

"There, all better" She sighed.

"Now we can finally leave to the mall" I smiled.

"No no no no no, we are going to Alice Cullen's Beach party!" She squealed.

Alice Cullen was Edward's sister, classic movie moment. I had to check if Alice was the real deal girl. So i went onto my Iphone, and checked , the teen sensation book that was sweeping the nation. I looked for recent documents on Alice Cullen, and gasped internally when i found the results. Alice Cullen was a 23 year old model for Hollister and Ambercrombie, and her family consisted of Edward, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme, And was dating Jasper Hale, A 24 year old guitarist for _Hot Topic_ a famous band. I had to show Jess this. So i dragged her to my phone, and she gasped to.

"Lets get this Barbie's life turned upside down!" She squealed evilly. She once again dragged me to the Camero, and i hopped into the passenger side. I flipped the radio on, And _Blah blah blah_ by Kesha. We rocked out, and Jess opened the moon roof and i stood up and started to dance. Some Gangsters gave us a peace sign, and a ton of people started to follow us, and i started to sing along. They cheered and stared to sing along. Some cute guys jumped up on the roof while _Take it off _ came off. We drove into Alice's Crib, and the Cullen's looked over here to see a transformed Bella, a new dirty type of girl. I was wearing a mini pair of jeans, and a pink spaghetti strap. Some of them gave us a look of anger, but Alice began to dance along, some wired Pixie in the crowd wearing some really flashy clothes. We parked our car in the front, and blasted the music for everyone to see, and Edward ran to the Back of the crowd looking at me in awe

"Take that, Cullen!" I screeched at him, smiling slyly.

I Started to dance with a boy named Tyler, and Jessica. A lot of boys and girls ran from the pool and began to dance. I jumped from the car, and danced my way to the pool, and stuck my feet in them. I heard a rustle in the bushes, and saw Rosalie Hale come sit by me.

"You Bella?" She asked. She sounded so pure, innocent.

"Yeah, you Rosalie?" I smirked.

"Edward's Crushed 'bout your little transformation. You were so pure." She Frowned. Rosalie was so... like a friend.

"Yeah right. He's just a jerk, he lead me on and then crushed me with a girlfriend." Rosalie Smirked. Then Giggled. Why was she Giggling?

"Edward dosnt have a girlfriend! He's in love with you, just to shy to tell you" Then she hopped up and Disappeared.

I heard Kiss 'n Tell blasting from my Car, and broke down. I just met this.... this god, and ruined it all by transforming myself into this, dirt! Finally i noticed i was in love for once. I quickly slipped off my flip-flops off, and pushed aside the crowd to my Camero to get a jukebox and danced over to the pool with a group of girls, and flipped on _Blah blah blah. _This was truly a party. All of the Cullens except Edward joined in. So i quickly ran out into the parking lot and hit behind a flower pot to watch Edward and Rosalie Bicker. So I ran out there to there surprizement and began to sing Kiss 'n Tell by Kesha

Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some ***ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
with a bigger wow... well  
'Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some ***ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Kiss 'n' tell (x8)

I hope you know  
You gotta go  
You  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
You  
Get up and go  
'Cause i dont wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

And Edward ran. He just ran away from me, from Rosalie. He couldn't take me. Rosalie Clapped and slung an arm around me and whispered

"Welcome to the family, Bella" She laughed.

**Thanks guys! Listen to _Kiss n' Tell or Take it off _During this. lots of love!!!!!**


	4. Freak for all

We arrived to the house at about 3 a.m, and we were almost dead asleep. we barely sleep 5 hours, since i got a phone call at eight-thirty in the morning from Nick Larkell, a Famous Record company Manager.

"Hello?" I cradled the phone in between my shoulder and my head

"Hi this is Nick Larkell, owner of Larkell Record company. Is This Bella Swan?"

"Yeah, Why?" i was thinking he was a scam

"We want to sign a record label for you." I gasped and dropped the phone.

"Oops, sorry. I'd love to!!!" I almost exploded in happyness

"Swing by our offices at noon. Thanks bye"

"Bye."

I was going to sing and become famous! that means i need a song to sing. So i created a song called _Fifteen _a sappy high school love story, and then i was on my way, with the song clutched in my hand. Quickly opening the door to the small office was a breeze. I signed in and dropped the manilla envelope in the drop box, and left. the song _Kiss 'n Tell_ was stuck in my head reminding me of Edward. My head spun, realizing i loved Edward. I froze, and ran from my car. I just ran to Edward's house. It took me hours, yet i knocked on the door. He opened the door, and froze when he saw me. He tried to slam the door, yet i just shoved my toe in the way.

"Wait." I began to sing a tune that was all to familiar

Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hitting my head against the wall

What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But love to my own devices  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis

My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgements getting kinda hazy  
My steez is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crack-head

What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I gotta question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, uh your drug?  
Your drug, uh your drug  
Uh your drug is my love, your drug (x2)

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey...Hey...  
So?  
Your love your love your love your love, is my drug

"I miss you" He breathed. I threw myself into his arms, welcoming his scent to wreath around me.

He pulled me to his couch, where i settled in his arms, smiling and remembering my car. The Camero was still miles away, yet i couldn't think about anything but Edward Cullen.

"I love you" I smiled. He pulled me up into his room, and set me on his bed.

"I love you, too" He purred and went into the bathroom.

I explored his room, looking at the antique music and his wall speakers. His room alone costs millions, yet i do not no the cost of his house. He must be a millionaire. Yet this did not describe his pale complexion and now Black and sunken eyes. He never eats, and he once had a drop of animal blood on his shirt. I need to know this mystery. So as he was going to the bathroom, i quickly searched on my Iphone on google, and there it was big and bold: Vampire. How could Edward Possibly be a vampire? I need to know! As i thought that, he raced out of the bathroom with a hard face.

"Edward?" I asked, suspicious.

"Yes, Dear?" He asked

"I know what you are" I said smoothly.

"Say it..... out loud"

"Vampire" I breathed. He quickly pushed me on to the bed, and he sat up next to me, whispering in my ear

"Are you afraid?" he purred. That sent shivers up my spine. I know this is sappy, but the only thing i could mutter was

"Only afraid of losing you" He smirked.

"Bella, My family thinks less of you, and since your birthday is close up, Alice wants to plan a party at our house." I realized my birthday was tomorrow.

"Deal" i smirked


End file.
